The embodiments described herein relate generally to electronic equipment cabinets and, more particularly, to electronic gaming machines (EGM) including counterbalanced hinge assemblies for securing one or more displays proximate the EGM.
At least some known EGMs include a display, also referred to as a monitor or a screen, within a cabinet housing at least a portion of the EGM. Additionally, other displays may also be associated with the EGM and be located proximate the EGM, but may not form an integral part of the EGM. For example, a lower display may be located next to the EGM and an upper display may be located above the EGM. The upper display may be positioned high above a flooring surface on which the EGM is positioned that maintenance personnel may have difficulty reaching the display comfortably without the use of a step ladder or other elevating device. For example, replacing and/or installing the display may require a maintenance technician lifting a monitor, which may weigh in excess of fifty pounds, above the level of his head to position the monitor in its mounted position. Climbing the elevating device while carrying the display may comprise the work safety of the maintenance technician.